In recent years, research into disposing objects having various functions on the inner circumferential surface of a pneumatic tire has been conducted.
For example, a pneumatic tire has been proposed that includes one fastener among a pair of fasteners that can be separated into two in a region of a range from a bead tip to a maximum width position of a tire at a tire inner surface. An electronic circuit device with another fastener that is to be engaged with the one fastener is secured to the tire inner surface by engaging the two fasteners (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-240602A).
In addition, technology has been proposed in which a mechanical fastener is provided on a tire inner surface to fix an object having special function to a specific position on the tire inner surface, the object being held so as not to rotate, and/or achieving great engagement force (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012-240603A and 2012-240465A).
In particular, it is important that pneumatic tires with a very large diameter in the scale of meters such as tires for construction vehicles (also known as off-the-road (OR) tires per industrial standards) are constantly monitored for tire internal air pressure. Consequently, such tires for construction vehicles are configured with a tire air pressure monitoring device disposed and fixed inside the tire, the tire air pressure monitoring device provided with tire internal air pressure detecting means and transmitting means configured to transmit the detection results.
One method of fixing may be such as that described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-240602A, in which one of a pair of mechanical fasteners provided fixed to the tire inner surface and a tire air pressure monitoring device provided with the other mechanical fastener are prepared, and the tire air pressure monitoring device is disposed and fixed on the tire inner surface by the engagement and the like of the mechanical fastener pair.
Typically, such a tire air pressure monitoring device is an electronic device provided with tire internal air pressure detecting means and transmitting means configured to transmit the detection results. As such, maintenance such as inspection and tuning is necessary.
Maintenance involving a large tire for construction vehicles with a diameter in the scale of meters is typically performed by removing the tire from the rim, then standing up the tire using an overhead crane, hoist, or the like.
However, problems exists such as, when the tire is stood up, it is impossible to know where the mechanical fastener is disposed on the tire inner surface just by looking from the outside, and depending on the installation position of the mechanical fastener in the state in which the tire is stood up, due to the large diameter of the tire the worker cannot perform work safely or even not at all on the vertically high side of the tire.